wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 26, 2016 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The July 26, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 26, 2016 at the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York. This was the SmackDown after Battleground. Episode summary Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan announce huge match while addressing the SmackDown Live locker room Is the New Era officially in full swing? Why “YES!” it is. SmackDown Live Commissioner Shane McMahon and his General Manager, Daniel Bryan, kicked off the first post-WWE Draft episode of the blue brand by addressing the entire roster in the ring. Shane-O-Mac and Bryan announced a Six-Pack Challenge WWE World Title No. 1 Contender’s Match between John Cena, Bray Wyatt, Dolph Ziggler, Baron Corbin, AJ Styles and the winner of a Battle Royal. The victor of the Six-Pack Challenge would then be first in line for a chance at Dean Ambrose’s WWE World Championship at SummerSlam. Oh, and one last plot twist? The Battle Royal would begin immediately. Becky Lynch vs Natalya In a rematch from WWE Battleground, Natalya squared off against her longstanding adversary Becky Lynch. In the height of the action, it was the Irish Lass Kicker who was able to even the score from WWE Battleground, picking up the win following an amazing counter out of the Sharpshooter into the Dis-Arm-Her. Yet, the scene quickly went from seeing red to All Red Everything as fellow SmackDown Superstars Alexa Bliss, Naomi, Carmella and The Red Queen Eva Marie all came out to state why they believed themselves to be the new Empress of the SmackDown Live throne. Independence Day may be firmly in the rearview, but fireworks seem guaranteed with this group of female firecrackers. Randy Orton interrupted “Miz TV” Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Maryse promised a former World Champion on the SmackDown Live debut of “Miz TV,” and they got one … just, not exactly the one they were expecting. Raining on The A-Lister’s parade and plan to seemingly interview himself at length on national television, Randy Orton interrupted. The Miz, much like Chris Jericho during “The Highlight Reel” at WWE Battleground, saw fit to poke and prod at The Viper’s chances against Brock Lesnar at SummerSlam. In response, Orton simply saw an opportunity to fight, goading The Miz into an impromptu match on SmackDown Live! Randy Orton vs The Miz Still in an uproar after The Viper had insulted him during “Miz TV,” The Miz came at Orton strong in the early goings of their impromptu showdown. However, The Apex Predator showed no signs of rust despite this being his first match in over nine months and eventually preyed and found his moment, striking with two straight RKOs, sending The Miz straight to Viperville. Results * Singles Match: '''Becky Lynch defeated Natalya by submission * '''Singles Match: '''Randy Orton defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) Other on-screen talent * '''Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:SmackDown episodes Category:2016 television episodes Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Natalya Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes